a drug that makes me dream
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• "Les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes, elle ouvrit la lettre dans laquelle Miku avait consigné ses dernières pensées." Miku/Luka. EN RÉÉCRITURE.


****title**** a drug that makes me dream  
><strong>sommaire<strong> "Les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes, elle ouvrit la lettre dans laquelle Miku avait consigné ses dernières pensées."**  
><strong>pairing<strong>** Miku/Luka non réciproque**  
><strong>rating <strong>**T

**a/n** Ce one-shot est mauvais. Et sera, sans aucun doute, réécrit. En fait, il sommeille dans un coin de mon laptop, prêt à être édité. Un jour.

***Paru Café**

* * *

><p><strong>a drug that makes me dream<br>**

* * *

><p>Luka s'avança dans la pièce.<p>

Lugubre. C'était le mot pour décrire cette chambre propre, mais qui puait la monotonie. Lugubre. Le plancher craqua sous ses pieds et la jeune femme attira son attention sur ses orteils un instant, pour penser à autre chose. Un rayon de lumière filtré par les stores baissés illumina le miroir, reflets lumineux et taches singulières sur le mur. L'air ambiant était étouffant, poisseux, collant à la peau de Luka comme de la culpabilité ou de la tristesse. Les draps émanaient toujours cette odeur, ce parfum fruité qu'_elle_ aimait mettre. Luka cligna des paupières pour chasser le voile noir qui passait devant ses yeux. Promenant son regard sur le mur, elle constata à quel point l'ambiance générale pouvait changer certaines choses.

Son cœur avançait au ralenti.

Elle mit un pied devant l'autre, comme pour avancer, mais la douleur l'empêchait de marcher. Après un terrible effort de volonté, elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse. Le miroir était sale, poussiéreux. Ici et là, des purikura qu'elle avait fait étaient collés sur les extrémités de la glace, preuve de son passage ici, au moins une preuve, un indice, quelque chose qui disait avec conviction qu'_elle_ avait été là. Sur la table, des flacons de parfum, des tubes de rouge à lèvres, des gloss, des trousses de maquillage, fond de teint, débouche-pores, crayons de khôl, et autres délires cosmétiques que les femmes aiment utiliser pour s'embellir. Des accessoires, bracelets, boucles d'oreilles dont les vis étaient perdus dans l'espace, des straps de portable, des piercings. Une petite bouteille de jus de canneberge, aussi. Elle aimait en boire. Luka rajoutait de la vodka pour faire un cocktail appelé « Sex on the Beach ». Quel nom annonciateur. Voilà pourquoi il y avait sûrement aussi des pilules contraceptives… Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle secoua sa chevelure rose et réprima la boule dans sa gorge. Elle écarta doucement les affaires, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quelque chose de symbolique auquel elle s'attacherait. De tout façon, avec ou sans objet fétiche, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Luka fit glisser un mascara pour toucher une petite pièce de monnaie, avant de l'envoyer un peu plus loin, tâtonnant le coton démaquillant, appréciant la douceur de la matière. Elle releva la tête, coulant un regard neutre à son reflet. Ses yeux gonflés, rougis par le sommeil et les larmes, contrastaient avec son teint pâle, malade. Ses lèvres, mordues et mangées, restaient tout de même charnues mais très abimées. Le bleu pâle de ses iris semblait être gris à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce. Ses mèches roses, un peu incurvées vers les pointes, remontaient autour de ses fins sourcils avec élégance. Elle poussa un soupir, reprit sa recherche, se concentrant simplement sur les petits objets et les battements étouffés et lents de son cœur. Ses doigts caressèrent un instant une photo. Cette photo avait été prise pour l'after du jour du concert à Hokkaido. Rin était dans son costume pour Meltdown, tirant la langue à celui qui prenait la photo, Kaito attachait son écharpe autour de sa tête, Gackupo faisait une avance à Luka qui avait encore les écouteurs en forme d'ailes de papillon de Magnet et regardait Miku, écroulée de rire, toujours habillée pour la chanson World is Mine la jeune fille se tenait à Meiko pour ne pas tomber… Et Meiko lui tendait un verre de saké. Len arrivait, un béret dans la main, suivi de Gumi le sourire aux lèvres. Elle chantonnait Coward Mont Blanc, Luka s'en rappelait maintenant. Les autres, Teto, Neru, Haku, étaient autour d'eux mais la photo était coupée, même si on apercevait leur silhouette faire n'importe de quoi. Elle distinguait vaguement Neru une main sur son portable et l'autre main tenant un mégaphone qui crachotait des serpentins.

Luka rit doucement, le souvenir de cette fête encore dans sa tête. Elle repoussa du plat de la main la photo, et découvrit une lettre sur laquelle était écrite en rouge « A brûler »

La jeune femme se figea, puis saisit d'une main tremblotante le courrier. Détachant le cache, elle avala sa salive, pensa au jus de canneberge, puis commença à lire.

* * *

><p>Qui que tu sois, je t'appellerai Zœil, parce que tu es un œil qui lit ma lettre, qui découvre la vérité sur moi. Comment ? Moi ? Je suis Hatsune Miku. Ouais. J'ai pas la folie des grandeurs, quoique, juste la folie. Bah. A mon avis, tu es juste le lecteur hasardeux d'un papier glissé entre les pages d'un livre à l'eau de rose. Puisque tu as le temps de bouquiner ce genre de cochonneries, dans ce cas, lis mon histoire qui est plus intéressante que ce truc sache que la vie n'est pas comme ça, mais alors pas du tout. La mienne surtout. Non, dans la vraie vie, un vampire ne vient pas à ta fenêtre en brillant comme un diamant, en te disant tout sucre tout miel qu'il t'aime et veut te protéger. Non, dans la vraie vie, un loup garou baraqué ne vient pas te dire qu'il déteste ton copain vampire et qu'il va t'enlever pour faire de toi sa louve. Eh ouais.<p>

A l'heure où tu liras ces lignes, je serai morte.

Et pas de la bonne façon. C'est ironique. Je suis une pop idol adulée dans le monde, j'ai des amis super… J'avais tout pour être heureuse quoi ! Trop pas. Ils se trompaient lourdement. Je vais me crever de la meilleure façon qu'il le faut, mais je ne te dirai pas comment. Ma vie était une succession d'erreurs et d'échecs. Et les choses qui m'ont poussée au suicide, ce sont le travail, la drogue, le sexe… et l'amour. Ca, ça m'a détruite. Et le plus drôle, c'est que personne n'en savait rien. Zœil, j'aimais. J'aimais quelqu'un, parce que cette personne m'écoutait, qu'elle ne me jugeait pas. Elle est un peu méchante de ne pas avoir fait attention à moi… Mais elle faisait pas exprès, elle ne savait pas, c'est tout. En tout cas, elle ne savait pas répondre à mes sentiments. Faut dire, je suis bonne actrice, mais… Tu ne peux pas comprendre. La tristesse me hante. Je n'en peux plus de garder quoi que ce soit pour moi. Je voulais vivre sans dissimuler mes véritables désirs… Je l'aime. Je pensais, gamine, qu'en tombant amoureux, on était heureux. J'avais tort. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert de ma vie, en la rencontrant, _cette femme_.

J'aime une femme, oui. Tu peux arrêter de lire, Zœil, si tu es homophobe. Je pense que tu as compris. Oui, j'étais réellement lesbienne, et je n'assumais même pas. Mais comment aurai-je pu ? Chacune de mes actions étaient contrôlées par mes managers, par la presse. Un simple dérapage de ma part et ils auraient été trop contents de me descendre. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Tu imaginerais faire gouter l'homosexualité à un pur hétéro ? Autant vouloir mettre le soleil dans sa poche. Laisse-moi te conter ma descente aux enfers.

J'ai tourné la caméra, activé le mode photo, plaquant un œil contre l'objectif. Ca ne me plut pas. Je switchai le mode caméra encore une fois. On nous avait annoncé depuis très longtemps qu'une nouvelle viendrait chez nous. Une chanson commençait déjà à s'écrire dans ma tête. J'avais envie de la connaître. Tout ce qu'on m'avait dit, c'est que c'était une fille, une jolie, un peu plus jeune que Meiko. Mon cœur battait fort, je me souviens. Les jumeaux rangeaient le salon, Meiko et Kaito préparaient un pot pour la fête qu'on allait donner en l'honneur de la nouvelle. J'avais hâte. Et puis la porte s'est ouverte, Zœil. Elle était là, elle était belle. Ses yeux sérieux on coulé sur moi un instant, comme un ciel d'été liquide. Ses lèvres étaient charnues, sa bouche dévoilait un peu ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches. Ses beaux cheveux roses voletaient au vent. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai dit « Megurine-san ? » elle m'a répondu oui, alors j'ai crié de joie, je lui ai souhaité la bienvenue, allumé la caméra pendant que les autres faisaient sa connaissance. Elle s'est assise, elle m'a souri légèrement. Elle était timide et peu sociable, alors j'ai voulu la dérider. J'étais heureuse, comme à chaque fois qu'on accueillait un nouveau. Je me suis rappelée de ma propre venue, de moi toute timide, puis à-demi soulée par Meiko-nee… Tu sais, c'était comique, et adorable aussi. J'avais l'impression d'être un chat qui vient d'avoir un nouveau jouet. Si tu es une fille, Zœil peut-être que si je te dis qu'un feu a commencé à brûler en moi, une passion dévorante, pour chacun de ses gestes, pour chacune de ses mimiques ou sourires, tu me comprendrais. Si tu es un homme, je te dirai que c'était de l'amour. L'amour, c'est compliqué, en fait, hein ? Mais pas tant que ça, aussi. Le sexe et l'amour, c'est très différent. L'amour, c'est comme si tu marchais dans la rue, et que là, une fille avec qui tu étais ami te souries, et tu te rends compte qu'elle n'est pas si moche que ça en fait, qu'elle est carrément charmante. Et plus tu lui parles, plus tu te rends compte qu'elle est drôle, adorable, cultivée à sa manière, même de la plus étrange qui soit. Eh bien moi, ça c'est passé de cette manière. C'est de cette manière que je suis tombée amoureuse de Megurine Luka.

Au début, on ne causait que de temps en temps. Nos emplois du temps respectifs étaient très chargés. Mais chaque seconde passée avec elle m'était précieuse. J'aimais la voir vocaliser, voir ses cheveux voler autour d'elle. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce sentiment, Zœil !

Puis, un jour, juste un jour, je me suis trop approchée d'elle. Je l'ai regretté amèrement après. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, mais je l'ai embrassée. Deux filles n'ont pas à faire ça. Le plus torturant, c'était que Luka ne m'évitait pas. Elle ne parlait pas de ce que j'avais fait. Elle souriait comme avant, son sourire moqueur, terrible, un peu méprisant, surtout envers Gackupo. C'est un mec gentil, lui. Mais va savoir, peut-être que je l'aurais plus apprécié s'il n'était pas amoureux de Luka lui aussi. Je ne lui ai plus fait aucune avance après. Plus jamais je ne l'ai touchée. Je me haïssais, je détestais Gackupo, et je détestais aussi Luka. C'était insensé. L'amour était un fardeau.

Quand Luka a brisé l'interdit, va savoir, j'étais heureuse. Je m'en rappelle : j'étais dans la salle de musique, ma guitare électrique dans les mains, et je m'entraînais désespérément sur un accord compliqué. Puis elle était venue, elle m'avait aidée. Ses mains délicates frôlaient mes doigts à chaque seconde. Je faisais parfois exprès de me tromper, cherchant un prétexte pour effleurer encore une fois ses doigts gracieux. Le soleil se couchait, la pièce était baignée d'orange. Elle s'est levée, partie chercher sa guitare, une Les Paul marron, et elle avait joué. Je me suis tournée, j'ai moi aussi joué. Quand j'avais fini, Luka s'était approchée par derrière et m'avait embrassée dans le cou. J'en aurais pleuré de joie, si elle ne m'avait pas dit :

« Miku, désolée, mais nos relations doivent rester à ce stade-là. »

Et je n'ai rien dit. Luka était partie.

* * *

><p>Moi, Zœil, jour après jour, je devenais dingue, tu sais. Elle était tellement inaccessible. Juste après, nous avons chanté Magnet. J'étais sûre que quelqu'un avait planqué des micros ou nous avait vues quand elle m'avait donné ce baiser. La chanson indiquait le reflet exact de mon cœur. Nous avons chanté pas mal de fois en duo encore. J'essayais d'espérer qu'elle m'aimait aussi.<p>

Un jour, j'ai compris que non, elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle n'avait pas la capacité d'aimer les femmes, tout comme moi je n'avais pas la capacité d'aimer les hommes. Tout est allé très vite, alors. Le sexe, l'alcool, la nicotine, j'en avais besoin. J'ai eu des hommes, oui. Pour une nuit. Les femmes aussi. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments dans ces relations, et la frustration que j'accumulais m'obligeait aux femmes. Les hommes n'étaient que des ombres, des corps musclés qui étaient bestiaux avec moi, quand je souffrais trop. La célébrité, le sexe, la nicotine, tout cela, ca allait trop vite. A 16 ans, je voyais une innocence brisée, une vie foutue. J'allais mal. J'étais mal. Mais dès que le travail reprenait, je redevenais parfaite. Le travail, ce n'est pas si compliqué, c'est simplement épuisant. Une fois, je rentrais d'un enregistrement de nuit. J'avais peur de sortir, je voulais appeler quelqu'un, mais les producteurs étaient crevés aussi, alors je me suis tue et je suis partie. En sortant, je ne sais pas si c'est un signe ou quoi, mais j'ai vu Luka, devant un restaurant, éclairé par les lumières artificielles des lampes. Elle m'a regardé un instant. J'étais certaine qu'elle m'attendait, mais moi, j'ai fait la fière, et je suis partie en roulant du cul, comme pour dire « Et alors ? » et je l'ai plantée là, et je l'ai laissée seule, alors qu'elle m'avait attendue jusque tard dans la nuit. Je ne me rappelle plus après, parce que c'est brouillon, entrecoupé de sanglots et d'éclats d'alcool, mais je me rappelle d'un homme avec qui j'avais couché, un homme au regard clair qui m'a proposé sa came, j'avais refusé, mais il m'a menacé de me prendre en photo et d'envoyer tout aux journaux. Alors j'ai paniqué, et j'ai accepté.

La drogue, c'est quelque chose de génial au début. Mais cette chose qui nous fait du bien finit toujours par nous faire mal un jour. Très mal.

Zœil, j'espère que tu ne prends pas de drogue, parce qu'une fois qu'on y a touché, c'est l'enfer. Des fois, je prenais des mandrakes et autres, et j'étais calme. Ou je faisais des mélanges que je faisais descendre avec un café ou une bière. Les cachets de valium ne marchaient plus bien au bout de deux mois, je suis passée à l'héro… Mais le dealer qui s'occupait de moi était un pourri, il m'arrivait de me faire rouler. Des fois il me passait juste un sachet avec des copeaux de gomme. A ces moments-là, j'allais voir quelqu'un d'autre. Lui, il fournissait du cannabis, de la marijuana, essentiellement de l'herbe. C'était plus cher parce que j'étais pas de son quartier. J'en prenais un tout petit peu. Alors j'allais dans un autre quartier. Je m'en rappelle, c'était un musulman. Je suis pas raciste putain, je dis juste ce que je savais. Et je me disais : « Ah ! Allah interdit la drogue et l'alcool, mais pour les shoots, pas de problème, il a donné son accord. » mais je la fermais, parce que sinon, je les avais pas, mes seringues.

Le mercredi matin, j'étais dans ma chambre, je m'adossais au mur, je m'asseyais sur le lit, j'appliquais avec soulagement l'aiguille et je laissais la drogue se diffuser dans mon organisme.

Le soleil brillait au-dessus des nuages d'un blanc éclatant.

J'étais bien. Transparente.

* * *

><p>Les toxicos meurent seuls, le plus souvent au fond de chiottes puantes. C'est triste de mourir quand on a pas encore vécu.<p>

Je dois me décider maintenant. J'attends encore un moment, histoire de voir si j'ai encore une chance avec la vie, ou j'avale le stock d'héro de quatre mois ?

Bon, c'est décidé.

J'y vais, Zœil. Je te laisse, j'ai à faire.

* * *

><p>Luka ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'air s'engouffrer. Gackupo lui avait dit, en la serrant dans ses bras, qu'il fallait « oublier », qu'il fallait « se reconstruire ». Les cheveux flottant au vent, elle serra dans ses mains la lettre, puis sortit un briquet. Regarder les flammes consumer le papier lui donnait une preuve, un indice réel que tout ça avait bien existé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sauta en avant.<p>

Le soleil brillait au-dessus des nuages d'un blanc éclatant.

Elle était bien. Transparente.


End file.
